Online service providers facilitate access to information and services by providing interactive UIs (User Interfaces) that help users navigate to desired resources. Generally, a UI allows a user to execute particular commands or to link to certain locations by simply selecting screen objects such as icons, windows, and drop-down menus. The design of a UI has a significant impact on a user's online experience. In particular, the icons, the windows, and the menus of a UI may be arranged to enable a user to locate preferred information and services quickly and easily.